This invention relates generally to anaerobic chambers for confining an anaerobic atmosphere and more particularly to a gloveless anaerobic chamber that offers the operator a convenient glove-free ability to handle and inspect samples.
A typical use for an anaerobic chamber is in the culturing of strict anaerobes. Various apparatus and pieces of equipment are contained within the enclosure for use in anaerobe culture. The enclosure is typically transparent, clear vinyl plastic for example, and work gloves for use by attending personnel are mounted in the wall of the enclosure. The personnel perform various work tasks within the enclosure via use of the flexible work gloves.
However, it is sometimes desirable for personnel performing particular work tasks within the enclosure to perform the tasks with their bare hands.
It is known to provide glove-less systems for anaerobic chambers. However, the presence of oxygen in the anaerobic chamber, even in minute amounts can be disruptive to the anaerobic culturing process. The likelihood of leaks of oxygen into the anaerobic chamber is always a possibility when using sleeves on the operators arms in a glove-free system.
Accordingly, there is a real need for providing a continuous visual signal in a glove-free system so that the operator is instantly aware of the presence of oxygen in the chamber before the culturing process has been disrupted.
It is an object, therefore of this invention, to provide an enclosure for a glove-free system that provides a continuous visual signal as to the condition of the atmosphere in the chamber.
In the anaerobic chamber of this invention, an enclosure is provided that has side-by-side access openings for cuff and sleeve assemblies through which the operator can gain access to the processes in the chamber and an expandable diaphragm is mounted on the enclosure so as to provide access to the anaerobic chamber, the diaphragm being normally in a bulging out mode indicating that the chamber is free of oxygen, but when the diaphragm collapses when there is a leakage of oxygen into the chamber. The operator, when performing tasks with his bare hands inside the enclosure, has the diaphragm at substantially at eye level thereby providing an instantaneous recognizable signal that there is a leak in the system thereby enabling the operator to plug the leak before substantial damages have been incurred.
Further, the glove-free ability to handle and inspect samples, as in this invention, permits the operators arms to enter the chamber without compromising the chamber atmosphere. Tactile efficiency is thereby improved.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the present invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals designate like parts. The drawings disclose presently preferred embodiments of the invention in accordance with the best mode presently contemplated for carrying out the invention.